Akatsuki Chritsmas
by Blue'Fairy Kojou
Summary: Natal sudah tiba! Dan diketahui kalau Natal adalah saatnya anak-anak berjalan-jalan kerumah-rumah orang-orang untuk meminta uang Natal. Bagaimana keseruan saat Akatsuki cilik datang kerumah orang-orang di Konoha? / Read and Review, Please?


**Akatsuki Chritsmas** disclaimer **BlueFairy Kojou**

Pemain: The Akatsuki team (versi. Anak-anak)

 **Naruto** Diclaimer by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning! OOC, humor (gagal), typo bertebaran dimana-mana! Itachi lebih adik dari Sasuke, semua **Akatsuki adalah Anak-anak** dan Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah dewasa dan sudah menikah.

Summari: Natal sudah tiba! Dan diketahui kalau Natal adalah saatnya anak-anak berjalan-jalan kerumah-rumah orang-orang untuk meminta uang Natal. Bagaimana keseruan saat Akatsuki cilik datang kerumah orang-orang di Konoha!? / Read and Review, Please!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakuzu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya, maniknya terbuka dan memperlihatkan emeraldnya yang memancarkan kekosongan. Tangan kecilnya mengambil jam weekernya.

"Yatta! Marry Christmas!" seru Kakuzu tiba-tiba saat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 00.01 WITA. Dengan segera dia mengambil hpnya (gila nih orang, masih kecil udah punya hp :3). Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak cepat di atas touch-pad hpnya, mengirim pesan ke teman-temannya.

 **For: Grup Akatsuki Kawaii!**

 **Merry Chritsmas! Jangan lupa, berkumpul di markas dan membawa dompet kalian!**

 **Kita akan mengumpulkan uang Natal dari orang-orang Konoha!**

 **-** Send!

.

.

"Kakazu-chan, smsmu membangunkanmu. Padahal aku ingin tidur~" gerutu Kisame sambil memeluk boneka samehadanya. Kakuzu menggeleng.

"Ini penting. Apa kita semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Akan ku absen!" ucap Konan sambil berdiri di tengah-tengan mereka.

"Deidara!"

"Hadir, un!"

"Hidan!"

"Dewa Jashin Lovers!"

"Itachi-kun!"

"Hn."

"Kakuzu!"

"Money is my Life"

"Kisame!"

"Hadir, Ko-chan!"

"Konan!"

"Aku hadir."

"Kenapa kau mengabsen dirimu sendiri?" ucap Itachi.

"Sttt!" bisik semuanya.

"Terserah aku dong. Lanjut. Sasori!"

"Hoam~"

"Tobi!"

"Tobi anak baik!"

"Yahiko-kun!"

"Hadir!"

"Baiklah! Semua sudah berkumpul! Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi. Saatnya melaksanakan operasi 'Money Chritsmas!" seru Kakuzu.

"Ini masih pagi. Kita akan diusir saat datang kerumah orang-orang. Dan dewa jashin tidak menyukai hal itu." Ucap Hidan kalem.

"Bodoh amat dengan dewamu itu! Ini uang, sobat." Ucap bocah berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Pertama-tama kita kerumah siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Dirumah Saku-nee/ Sasu-nii." Ucap Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Kekuatan sesama saudara ipar itu ternyata begitu kuat.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kerumah Saku-nee dan Sasu-nii!" seru mereka. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka menyelusuri jalan-jalanan konoha menuju distrik Uchiha, ke rumah SasuSaku. Sesampainya di rumah yang dituju, Sasori maju untuk mengetuk (baca: mengendor) pintu rumah pasangan pengantin baru itu.

'Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!'

"Saku-Nee! Kakak Pantat Ayam! Buka pintunya! Saso imut dan Itachi imut dan teman-teman jelek datang berkunjung!" seru bocah berambut merah marun. Itachi mengancungkan jempol, sedangkan yang lain yang di katakan jelek melotot ganas pada bocah _baby face's_ itu. Sasori mengangkat bahu tidak pusing dengan tatapan teman-temannya dan terus mengendor.

"Saku-Nee!" seru Sasori lagi. Itachi ikut membantu.

'Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!'

"Onii-chan Hentai! Bangunn! Saku-nee!" seru Itachi.

.

Sakura menggeram pelan dalam tidurnya, ketukan serta teriakan dari luar rumahnya membuatnya harus bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sasu-kun. Ayo bangun."

"Eugh." Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka pelan dan menatap ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngantuk.

"Sakura."

"Ohayou, Sasu-kun. Hah~ diluar ada tamu."

"Hn?"

'SASUKE-NII! SAKURA-NEE!'

'Duagh! Dughh!'

'OHAYOUUUU!'

"Yappari~" gumam Sakura datar. Wanita berambut merah muda itu turun dari ranjang. Sasuke mendesah bosan.

"Kau temui dulu deh, itu Ita-chan dan Saso-chan. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Sakura sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mendengus. Bocah-bocah sialan.

.

.

'cklek'

"Hoa-"

"MARRY CHRITMASSS!" Sasuke langsung melotot ganas pada bocah-bocah yang berteriak dengan suara khas anak-anak mereka.

"Berisik!" dengus Sasuke. Tanpa di persilahkan Sasuke, kesembilan bocah Akatsuki itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah lalu duduk dengan rapi di sofa. Sasuke mendengus.

"Atas dasar apa kalian menggangguku dan Sakura pagi-pagi begini, hn?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi maju mendekati Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah kakaknya itu. Sasuke berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku minta 'DuNat'." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"DuNat?"

"Duit Natal!" ucap Akatsuki berbarengan. Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Ara, Ohayou minna." Ucap Sakura turun dengan baju merah marunnya dan rok selutut berwarna putih.

"Onee-chaan!" seru Sasori lalu berlari memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Saso-chan. Kenapa kalian sudah datang pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Sakura sambil membawa adik baby facenya itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Hari ini Hari Natal. Masa _Nee-chan_ lupa? Jadi kami datang kesini untuk meminta DuNat." Ucap Sasori.

"Duit Natal. Dasar bocah-bocah ini." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura terkikik.

"Kalian duduk sini dulu ya, Nee-chan akan membawakan minuman dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu menurunkan adiknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sasu-nii! DuNatnya mana!?" ucap Itachi. Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Di ambilnya dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya, memberikan satu persatu bocah itu uang 2000 rupiah. (Ano, Blue gak tau jumlah uang Jepang sama dengan berapa dengan uang indonesia. Jadi Blue pakai uang Indonesia saja). Itachi mendengus.

"Sasu-nii Miskin sekali! Masa Itachi Cuma dikasi dua ribu, pokoknya 50. Ita capek jalan-jalan kerumah Sasu-nii. Iya'kan teman-teman?" tanya Itachi. Semuanya mengangguk. Sasori menggeleng.

"Kalau tau begini, Saso gak bakal setuju Saku-nee menikah dengan Sasu-nii yang miskin. Cepat, Aku adik iparmu, loh~" kata Sasori.

"Dan aku adikmu~" ucap Itachi. Sasuke dongkol. Dengan terpaksa dia mengeluarkan uangnya, dan memberikan masing-masing 50.000ribu.

"Saso-chan, Nee-san kasi sprit sajanya. Ini~" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan masing-masing botol sprit.

"Aku bisa bangkrut." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Akatsuki cilik. Itachi memasang senyum polos.

"Sasu-nii memang baik!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Konan.

"Are?"

"Selanjutnya pergi kerumahnya, Hokage. Dan minta uang 200ribu padanya dan masing-masing minta ramen." Ucap Sasuke memberi usul.

"Oke!" ucap Akatsuki. Sasuke menyeringai 'Rasakan, Dobe!'.

"Kita kerumah, Naru-Nii!"

.

.

.

 **Bagaimana keseruan Akatsuki kerumah Naruto!?**

 **Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
